1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable camper module for installation in a utility vehicle such as a van. More particularly, to a camper module which is easily installed or removed by collapsing or expanding the camper module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vans, in recent years, have been converted to campers by the installation of permanent fixtures, building such into the bed and walls of the van such as items of furniture, cabinet storage areas, and the like. In the usual instance, such items of furniture are usually installed as a separate piece, and, in others, are permanently installed. Vans which have been converted in this manner to the recreational vehicle when traded have all the conversion left in the van and a new purchase requires the installation of new or different equipment to convert the van to a recreational vehicle.